Sailor Knights - Book 1
by Kirkambrose
Summary: Before Queen Beryl, there were others, and for each planet there is both a scout, and a knight...
1. Prologue

1 Sailor Knights - Book 1  
  
By: Kirkambrose  
  
I've slowly been working on this series, and as of 12/12/01, I'm about a third of the way done with book 2. These are only Rough Drafts so far, and once I finish all four books, I will re-write them, so this is merely a preview of what is to come. I will slowly upload book 1, which is a total of about 100 pages, and I would like you the readers to tell me what you think. There's definitely some stuff that needs to be worked on, like calling Darien, Endymion for the first couple of chapters, but I'm really proud of this book, and as it progresses it gets better so talk to you later.  
  
2  
  
3 Prologue  
  
Long before the end of the silver millennium, the Sailor Scouts were not the only defenders of this galaxy. There were also the Sailor Knights, sworn protectors of the Sailor Scouts, and the most powerful of all of the galaxy defenders. This story takes place 20 years before the fall of the silver millennium, and tells of their epic adventures, and their eventual deaths.  
  
  
  
Through shadow and dark  
  
You always emerge!  
  
You will always protect us  
  
Guardians of the Universe  
  
The Sailor Knights  
  
Eight knights stop the evil  
  
Four swords will unite them all  
  
Darkness surfaces with new faces  
  
All eight are sealed away  
  
Now they hear a sailor call  
  
This Solar System is no longer safe  
  
Where are the heroes of old?  
  
Awaken others with the swords  
  
Seek out the Scout of Light  
  
Only she can stop the Scout of Dark  
  
Together we can stop them  
  
Many will be lost  
  
The planets are devastated  
  
The four swords gone  
  
We have won the battle, but not the war. 


	2. Origin of the Metallia Force

Chapter 1: Origin of the Metallia Force.  
  
Deep in the core of Planet Metallia (known to us as Planet X (or the planet that some scientist currently say is the asteroid belt between Jupiter and Saturn))-  
  
A dark shadow: My lord, we have bided our time for all too long. Our forces have grown drastically under the pathetic noses of those Sailor Scouts, and Knights. We should attack now at full force.  
  
King Metallia: No! We must still gather more information about our enemies. If you are so impatient send out a scout youma, and test out the skills of these Sailor Scouts, and Knights.. Now, that's an order!  
  
A young man stepped out of the shadows; he was Juno one of four, of King Metallia's generals. He had an all black jumpsuit on, complete with a pair of black leather gauntlets. He stood 5'6", while his eyes were an empty darkness of nothingness. His face was pale, as though it had never seen the light of the sun. He also had shoulder length blond hair.  
  
Juno: Master let me prove my loyalty to you, and let me deal with these scouts.  
  
King Metallia: All right go then, but be careful.  
  
Juno left through a side door in the hall.  
  
King Metallia: These underlings get more and more impatient, they would have been dead long ago if it hadn't been for me and my wife. In order for us to get this far my wife Beryl-sama had to be partially brainwashed so she could work on Earth, but her true intentions not be revealed. I miss her so much.  
  
On Mars-  
  
A young man dressed like a temple priest (like Raye's grandpa). He was 5'6"; he had red hair that seemed to be flames themselves. His red eyes seemed like they could pierce ones sole, and read them like an open book.  
  
Pyre: Mistress Mars.  
  
Sailor Mars: Yes Pyre, what is it?  
  
Pyre: Have you sensed those negative energies lately? I fear a great evil is about to surface.  
  
Sailor Mars: Yes, I too have felt these energies lately, but all we can do now is wait.  
  
Pyre: Should I warn the others?  
  
Sailor Mars: No, I have a real bad feeling about this, it is best for them all to enjoy their lives.  
  
Pyre: . what do you mean? Have you sensed death among these energies?  
  
Sailor Mars: Yes, but do not concern yourself, enjoy what little time we may have.  
  
Pyre: No! I must continue my training, to become a full-fledged knight; it is my duty to protect you.  
  
Sailor Mars (after staring into Pyre's eyes for a while): I see a strong sense of justice within you, come with me. It is time for you to compete in the final trial, and maybe one day you will be leader of the knights again. You are the strongest in my opinion.  
  
On Jupiter-  
  
On planet Jupiter, two of the Sailor Knight's were training with Jupiter, Sailor Knight Triton, and Sailor Knight Morbid.  
  
Sailor Knight Triton was 5'8", and had deep blue eyes that could capture you, in their endless sea. His armor was made of various seashells, with the breastplate being a giant clamshell. On his head he wore a headband made of woven seaweeds that never dries up. On his right leg his trident in it's retracted form hung in its holster.  
  
Sailor Knight Morbid was 5'4", his eyes were barely visible, but if you could see them they are black with red pupils. He wears a black plate mail suit, but instead of a helmet he wears a ninja mask. Other than the scythe in his hand, the only other mentionable detail is his black cape.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Come on, can't you guy's hit me?  
  
Sailor Knight Triton: With all due respect, it goes against our entire moral to hit those who we defend, much less a girl.  
  
Jupiter: So what would you do if you were fighting a girl enemy Triton?  
  
Triton: Well, I would have to attack her.  
  
Jupiter: I think Neptune graduated you a bit too early, En guard!  
  
Jupiter lunged at Triton using her best martial art attacks. Triton however was able to dodge all of them quite easily.  
  
Triton: Ah but, I took special training to be as agile as water itself. You'll be lucky if you even scratch me.  
  
Jupiter: Oh yeah, let's see you dodge this, Wild Surge!  
  
Lightning surged everywhere, and at such fast speeds, not even Triton was able to dodge. One of the surges hit him square in the chest.  
  
Jupiter: Never underestimate your enemy.  
  
Triton: Ok, you win that match.  
  
Jupiter: Ok your turn Morbid.  
  
Sailor Knight Morbid: I really don't see the point, why did Saturn send me here in the first place?  
  
Jupiter: Because she felt you needed to do something other than stay in a dark castle all day, sharpening your kusarigama (a kusarigama is a scythe attached to a weighted chain about 10 feet long, but from now on I'll just refer to it as a scythe from now on) all day, that's why!  
  
Morbid: I would rather be spending my weekend honing my skills, meditating in my castle.  
  
Jupiter: Let me guess you're afraid to hit girls also?  
  
Morbid: Of course not, I just prefer to fight with my scythe. So unless you want to fight me weaponless, I suggest you get a weapon.  
  
Triton: Would you like to use my trident Jupiter?  
  
Jupiter: No thanks I can take him by myself.  
  
So their training continued.  
  
On route to the moon, on Sailor Venus's Ark-  
  
Sailor Venus: How much longer until were there Artemis?  
  
Artemis: We've only been in space for 30 minutes, what's the rush we'll be there soon.  
  
Venus: Darien and his general's are thinking of moving most of the moon bases along with the Sailor Knights to Jupiter and Saturn, for defense reasons.  
  
Artemis: Oh I get it; you want to see your boyfriend Kunzite again, right?  
  
Venus: ARTEMIS! I told you we're just friends!  
  
Artemis: OK, I just forgot. why, oh why do the inner scouts have to have crushes on the four generals?  
  
Venus: ARTEMIS!!!  
  
On Planet Metallia's surface-  
  
Juno: All right Domas, your mission is to test out the powers of these Sailor Scouts and Knights. I want you to travel to Jupiter and attack and destroy Jupiter, Triton, and Morbid.  
  
Domas: Yes, Mistress Juno.  
  
In a flash of light Domas was gone.  
  
Juno: Now we'll see just how powerful these people are.  
  
On Jupiter-  
  
Morbid: I am amazed that you have been able to block my scythe so far, but you still haven't been able to hit me yet.  
  
Jupiter: I'm just getting warmed up. what's that light?  
  
Morbid: Oh I'm not that foolish.  
  
Triton: No she's right, there's a light forming about a mile from here.  
  
Morbid: We'll then let's check it out.  
  
Jupiter, Triton, and Morbid rushed over to the light, but before they reached it Domas emerged. He looked like a cross between a Samurai and a Dark ages knight, while he had the armor of a samurai, he also had a knight shield and sword.  
  
Triton: Can we help you?  
  
Domas: DIE!!!  
  
Domas made the mistake of attacking Morbid first, who easily side stepped the sword, and quickly and silently countered with his scythe. Domas quickly recovered and then turned his efforts to Jupiter.  
  
Domas: DIE!!!  
  
Jupiter was going to try and block the sword with her hands, when Triton stepped between Jupiter and Domas. In one swift movement he pulled out his Trident and thrust it into Domas's abdomen. Domas threw down his sword and shield, which disintegrated, and pulled out a mace and once again went after Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter: You just don't learn your lesson. Wild Surge!  
  
Surges of electricity scattered around and then homed onto Domas. Domas was stunned by the attack, so Triton and Morbid decided to finish him off.  
  
Triton pulled out his rose, which was a royal blue color, and Morbid readied his scythe.  
  
Triton: Aqua Rose Mirage!  
  
Triton threw 100's roses in a matter of seconds (that's got to cost a lot.). All of them struck Domas.  
  
Morbid immediately followed through with his Death Twister. Morbid grabbed the end of the chain, and started spinning at speeds of 300 miles. The high wind drew Domas in and within seconds he was shredded up. Domas was barely able to stand after that.  
  
Morbid: Who are you, and who sent you?  
  
Domas responded by unsheathing his katana, and performing seppuku.  
  
Triton: Well obviously he has a high code of honor.  
  
Jupiter: I don't like this let's get ready to get to the moon ASAP.  
  
Morbid: What a fool, I hope he wasn't the only one.  
  
Triton: How can you say that!  
  
Morbid: I love the smell of death.  
  
Triton: Remind me not to talk to you on a bad day.  
  
Back on Planet Metallia-  
  
King Metallia: You have gotten one of our warriors killed, risked our exposure to the Sailor Scouts and Knights. Never underestimate thy enemy! What have you to say for yourself?  
  
Juno: I am sorry; I did not expect them to be that good.  
  
King Metallia raised his fist and black lightning flew from the ceiling and zapped Juno.  
  
King Metallia: I do not, tolerate failure, and do not disappoint me again.  
  
Juno: Yes master.  
  
Back on Jupiter-  
  
Triton: I notified Venus to pick us up in her Ark; she didn't sound to happy about that, but oh well. She should be here soon; I told her it was an emergency, so she's using her booster's.  
  
Jupiter: All right, is everyone packed and ready? 


	3. The gathering of hero’s

1 Chapter 2: The gathering of hero's  
  
In Planet Metallia's core-  
  
King Metallia: We have only one shot at stopping the other scouts and knights from fully knowing what happened. While Jupiter, Triton, and Morbid are on Venus's Ark, I want you to attack them, but be careful I want you to take 2 warriors, and if they fail, you will step in.  
  
Juno: Of course master, I will not fail again.  
  
King Metallia: See to it that you don't.  
  
As Juno was leaving she pointed to 2 warriors one tall and the other short.  
  
Juno: You two follow me to the surface.  
  
On Venus's Ark-  
  
Artemis: We're here!  
  
Venus: Ok let them in.  
  
Artemis pressed a few buttons and the ship teleported Jupiter, Triton, and Morbid onboard.  
  
Venus: Hi, long time no see.  
  
Morbid: It's only been two weeks.  
  
Jupiter (whispering to Triton and Morbid): For her that's forever.  
  
Triton: Is everyone else already at the moon?  
  
Venus: Yeah, everyone except Mars and Pyre. I was heading to the moon when I got your message, once we get there it will be one big party.  
  
On Metallia's Surface-  
  
Juno, stood looking at the shadow brother's, they have no real names. One was tall and skinny, and the other short and fat. They looked like a black essence in a humanoid shape.  
  
Juno: Ok you two go on ahead, and if you're about to be defeated send me a message and together, we will annihilate those pest.  
  
The shadow brother's: Yessss. Mistresssss. Juno.  
  
In a flash of light they were gone.  
  
Juno: I'd like to see them get out of this one.  
  
Back on Venus's Ark-  
  
Artemis: Huh?  
  
Venus: What is it?  
  
Artemis: Sensor's are picking up two objects flying at high speeds, directly at us.  
  
Venus: Take evasive actions.  
  
Artemis: .It's too late!  
  
The two brothers crashed into the Ark's hull, rocking the entire ship. They seeped into the Ark and worked they're way to the interior.  
  
Jupiter: What was that?  
  
Artemis: Weird, whatever that was it's still approaching this room.  
  
Morbid: Just as I expected, whoever sent that creature we fought earlier, must be trying to silence us before we arrive at the moon.  
  
Artemis: I'll send a message to the moon.  
  
In another flash of light the two brothers's appeared in front of Artemis.  
  
Shadow 1: I don't think sssooo.  
  
Shadow 2: Hello, We are your executioners.  
  
Morbid: Well, well, well. You think you can stop all four of us? Well. I could probably take you both on by myself, I don't know about these other weaklings.  
  
Shadow 1: Oh ssshut up!  
  
After saying this Shadow 1 smashed the communicator panel, on the computer.  
  
Jupiter: Enough of this, Wild Surge..  
  
Triton: WAIT!!! You'll destroy what's left of the computer.  
  
Triton threw himself in front of Jupiter, absorbing all the electricity. Effectively knocking him out.  
  
Jupiter: Opps, sorry Triton.  
  
Shadow 2: Enough of this child's play take this!  
  
Shadow 2 charged at Jupiter, he raised his fist to strike, but it was soon cut off by Morbid.  
  
Morbid: Well at least you say more than die.  
  
Shadow 2: My hand return to me!  
  
Shadow 2's hand ran across the floor and jumped back into place.  
  
Jupiter: I don't think your Death Twister will be too effective against these guys.  
  
Venus: Love Cat Dagger!  
  
A dagger appeared in front of Venus, she grabbed it and as charged at shadow 2. When she was within inches of him the jewel in the dagger's blade glowed brightly. There was a blinding light and when the light subsided Shadow 2 had cat claw marks all over him. Simultaneously they all glowed red, and Shadow 2 fell to the ground. The dagger disappeared.  
  
Shadow 1: Brother! You will pay!  
  
Triton: Royal Flush!  
  
Triton fired a foot in diameter sphere of water from his trident at Shadow 1. Shadow 1, tried to rebound it, but the instant he touched the sphere, enveloped him. Shadow 1 tried to bust out of it, but it was futile. Within seconds, the sphere glowed briefly and bubbles filled the sphere. The sphere disappeared and Shadow 1 was on the ground smoking.  
  
The Shadow brothers: We won't fall so easily.  
  
The two shadows turned into a puddle and moved together. The puddle reformed and a new creature stood there. He hovered above the ground, and withered, clawed hands hang out of the sleeves, oh his robe. Where the hood there was only darkness.  
  
Shade: Dark realm portal!  
  
A black hole opened and sucked everyone in. When everyone came to they were on a giant chessboard in the middle of nowhere. Only darkness was visible outside of the chessboard.  
  
Shade: Welcome to the dark realm, we think you'll just die over its beauty.  
  
Jupiter: Only one here that would enjoy this type of place would be Morbid. I do like the place; it's a better place to fight then than the ship. At least now I can fight.  
  
Shade: Enough! Wicked Claws!  
  
Hundred's of hands flew out of the walls of darkness. All of them opened there claws and got ready to strike at the two Scouts, and two Knights.  
  
Jupiter: Nice attack, however. Wild Surge!  
  
The Surge flew everywhere, and struck every hand. The hands fell to the ground, and melted through the floor.  
  
Shade: Nice move, but we expected that.  
  
In the middle of the room a giant puddle formed, and then it turned into a giant claw. It flew at Jupiter at speeds faster than anyone could respond. It smashed her into the walls and then both the hand and Jupiter were gone.  
  
Outside of the portal on Venus's Ark-  
  
Artemis: We have a class one emergency; I repeat a class one emergency. Two monsters have attacked us. According to Jupiter, Triton, and Morbid, another attacked them earlier. We are near Planet Mars now, someone please respond.  
  
Communicator: This is Mars. Fly down to my temple, and pick Pyre and me up.  
  
Artemis: I'm on it.  
  
Back in the Dark Realm-  
  
Venus, Triton, and Morbid: Jupiter!  
  
Shade: Hahahaha, just give up, and I might decide to let one of you live.  
  
Triton: What have you done to Jupiter?  
  
Shade: Oh, she's slowly being suffocated by the darkness, soon she will become one with the darkness, but if she has a strong will. I'm afraid that she will die.  
  
Triton: NO!!!  
  
Triton rushed at shade, and pulled out his rose.  
  
Triton: Aqua Rose Mirage!  
  
Shade was paralyzed from the attack.  
  
Shade: No! I can't move. Juno here my cry, I am in need of thy help.  
  
Venus: Juno?  
  
Morbid: Enough of this, Death Twister!  
  
Morbid leaped at Shade, grabbed the end of his chain, and started spinning. Shade was drawn in, but the high winds knocked the roses of his semi-solid body.  
  
Shade: Disperse!  
  
Shade turned into a gaseous form and avoided the attack.  
  
Morbid: No!  
  
Shade reformed away from the two Knights.  
  
Venus: Triton, Morbid look out behind you.  
  
Triton and Morbid turned around two late. Two balls of black electricity flew and hit both of them.  
  
Juno: Hahahaha, you Knights are pathetic, and now to take care of the last one here.  
  
Back on the Ark-  
  
Artemis teleported both Pyre and Mars onboard the ship.  
  
Artemis: Quickly there is a dark sphere here in the middle of the ship; they're all in there.  
  
Mars: Right, this will be your final test Pyre. If you survive this battle, you will be a full- fledged Knight.  
  
Pyre: Yes, mistress Mars.  
  
Mars: Now transform Pyre!  
  
Pyre: Mars Knight Power, Suit Up!  
  
A fire emerged from Pyre and enveloped his entire body once he emerged he had become the Sailor Knight of Mars.  
  
Sailor Knight Mars looked very similar to his original form, however his pants had turned red and he wore a headband and his hair seemed to intensify.  
  
Mars: Let's go!  
  
Mars and Pyre, jumped into the dark realm's portal. 


	4. Pyre, we will never forget you

1 Chapter 3: Pyre, we will never forget you  
  
Juno: Prepare to be finished, Sailor.  
  
Venus: Love Cat Dagger!  
  
Venus flew at Juno with the dagger, which Juno easily dodged.  
  
Juno: Your petty tricks won't work on me. Hahaha  
  
Mars: Ember Rage!  
  
Mars raised both of her hands, and about 20 marble-sized fireballs formed between them. They suddenly they took flight and converged on Juno. Juno tried to blow out the little flames with her breath, and they all created micro-explosions. Juno hair was afire when the explosions stopped.  
  
Mars: Now Pyre, finish her!  
  
Pyre raised his hands and five spheres appeared in front of him and hovered there in the formation of a 5-pointed star's points. Each one was of different elements according to the ancient Japanese elements. There was a fire sphere, a metal sphere, a wind sphere, a water sphere, and a wood sphere.  
  
Pyre: Magma Stream!  
  
The fire, metal, and water spheres glowed briefly, and each one released a beam into the middle of the star. Suddenly without notice, a large beam of magma fired from the middle.  
  
Juno: Shade! Protect me!  
  
Shade disappeared and reappeared in front of Juno. Shade was hit by the entire blast, and stood still. When he stopped steaming he stretched his muscles.  
  
Shade: Ha, that was weak. Mistress Juno are you all right?  
  
Juno: Yes, now get them.  
  
Pyre: Arrow Rain Twister!  
  
The metal, water, and wind spheres glowed briefly, and each one released a beam into the middle of the star. Suddenly without notice, a cloud formed above Shade. Shade stopped to look at the cloud when it released its payload. Hundreds of arrows; fell from the cloud, and all of them struck Shade. All the arrows burst and each one had its individual tornado, trapping Shade, and moments later tearing him apart.  
  
Shade: Argh!  
  
Juno: How dare you!  
  
Juno ran straight for Pyre's throat. Narrowly avoiding Mars, who tried to stop her.  
  
Pyre: Shield and Capture!  
  
The metal and wood spheres flashed for a moment, than disappeared. Juno was just about to strike at Pyre when a metal shield formed and stopped each blow. The shield rammed Juno than disappeared, and the metal sphere returned. As Juno was drifting away from the ramming, wooden vines came out of the ground, and constricted her. They held tight and than the wood sphere returned.  
  
Venus: Release Jupiter!  
  
Juno: Hah, never.  
  
Mars: Huh, where is Jupiter?  
  
Juno: She's inside the darkness, where none of you can reach her. Soon she will either die, or become one of us.  
  
Mars: Why you!  
  
Juno spat out a black energy ball at Mars, but the weakened Triton and Morbid jumped in the way, knocking them both out.  
  
Pyre: There's no choice, I got to get Jupiter out of there.  
  
Mars: No wait Pyre!  
  
But it was too late; Pyre had already leaped into the wall.  
  
Juno: The fool, soon it will be too late for anyone to escape.  
  
Venus: What do you mean by that?  
  
Juno disappeared in a flash of light. As soon as she left the dark realm began to shake.  
  
Mars: We don't have much time, you get Triton, and I'll get Morbid. We will get them out first, than come back for Pyre, and Jupiter.  
  
After Venus and Mars, got Triton and Morbid out of there the portal closed.  
  
Mars: No! Pyre!  
  
Venus: Jupiter!  
  
On Planet Metallia-  
  
Juno: My lord, I have them right where we want them. It is a shame we lost the Shadow Brothers, but I need to bring one more person along with me to finish the mission.  
  
King Metallia: Fine, but I warn you. Do Not Fail! If you fail, do not return here. I grow weary of failure.  
  
Juno: Do not worry, I have jammed they're message to the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Juno walked to the end of the hall, and picked out a very big monster. Then the both of them disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
On the other side of the Dark Realm-  
  
Pyre: It's so dark I can barely see in here.  
  
Jupiter (in the distance): No! Someone. please help me!  
  
Pyre: It came from over there.  
  
Pyre ran straight to where he heard Jupiter's voice. When he got there, he saw Jupiter, nearly enveloped by a black sphere. Around her were 4 hooded figures chanting.  
  
Jupiter: Someone, Help Me!  
  
Pyre: Look out cause here I come.  
  
Pyre started running towards Jupiter when the Wicked Claw grabbed him from behind, and started to drag him away.  
  
Pyre: Inferno!  
  
The fire and wind spheres glowed briefly, and each one released a beam into the middle of the star. Than suddenly without warning a vortex of fire formed in the middle of the star and then the whole room was consumed in flames. When the flames subsided, the only people left in the room were Pyre, and the now freed Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter: Wow that was close, another few minutes and that black sphere would of completely consumed me.  
  
Pyre: Are you ok now? We need to hurry and leave this place now!  
  
Jupiter: I'm ok now; let's get out of here now.  
  
Back on the Ark-  
  
Artemis: Weird. someone should of responded to my distress call by now. Wait a minute, someone prevented the message from leaving, by jammed us.  
  
One of the computers started to flash.  
  
Venus: Oh no, they're returning.  
  
Outside the Ark-  
  
Juno: You attack the ship; I have some unfinished business I need to attend to.  
  
Juno disappeared in a flash of light leaving the monster behind.  
  
On the other side of the Dark Realm-  
  
Jupiter: Why are you slowing down?  
  
Pyre: All that fighting really wiped me out; I'm just so tired.  
  
Juno appeared in a flash of light.  
  
Juno: Which makes it that much easier to kill you both.  
  
Jupiter: You!  
  
Juno threw a black energy ball at Jupiter, which Pyre threw his body in front of to block it.  
  
Jupiter: Pyre!  
  
Pyre: Don't worry about me. You get out of here and let me finish her.  
  
Juno: Sorry all exits are gone. There's no escape.  
  
Pyre: Fine play it your way.  
  
All five spheres flashed suddenly and Jupiter was teleported to the Ark. Then they all glowed brightly, and a white sphere appeared in the middle of the star.  
  
Pyre: Ha, you won't be able to avoid this one in time.  
  
The white sphere erupted, and everything faded into the white light.  
  
Juno: No!!!  
  
The holy light had consumed all and left nothing. The dark realm was no more. 


	5. Return to the moon kingdom

1 Chapter 4: Return to the moon kingdom  
  
Mars: There's something still out there, and I think it's getting ready to attack.  
  
The ship lurched forward as the monster kicked the engines.  
  
Artemis: We've lost almost all power. We won't be able to fight him with the cannons.  
  
Venus: Boost all power to the radio; we need to warn the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Suddenly the ship was rocked, and a fist imprint was on the starboard side. There was a flash of light and the weakened Jupiter, laid on the ground.  
  
Artemis: We need to stop whatever that is, or we wont be around to send it.  
  
Triton and Morbid both awoke with a startle.  
  
Triton: No! Pyre.  
  
Morbid: The fool.  
  
Mars: No, I sense it now.  
  
Triton: We will make them pay. Morbid and me will be able to protect you and Venus, so you can fight the creature outside. It's risky, but that's all we can do.  
  
Jupiter: No. take me to the engine room. My wild surge can power the ship enough to fire the main cannons.  
  
Venus: No, you're too weak.  
  
Morbid: Yes but she has a better chance, of surviving. It is better to lose one who can do the job. Rather than two that might not be able to kill that monster.  
  
Venus: He's right, let's go.  
  
Mars and Jupiter took Jupiter to the engine room. Once they were there, Triton and Morbid removed a damaged generator. Venus then placed Jupiter in the now empty chamber, and sealed the glass door.  
  
Jupiter: Here goes, get ready to fire the cannons. Wild Surge!  
  
The surge hit every wire in the chamber. The whole ship jumped to life, as it was fed new power.  
  
Artemis (in his head): We could fight the monster, or we can use that power to fly to the Moon Kingdom. We could make it, and Jupiter wouldn't have to do so much work.  
  
Artemis pressed a few buttons to lock onto the moon, than pressed the shiny red button.  
  
Venus: Huh, we moved.  
  
Artemis (on a overhead speaker): I have a better idea we're heading to the moon, and let them get the monster. That one wild surge will be enough.  
  
Morbid removed Jupiter, and than everyone went back to the bridge.  
  
Venus: Good work Artemis!  
  
Mars: Moon off the starboard side.  
  
On the moon-  
  
Anonymous space guard #1: Sir, we've picked up something on the scanners.  
  
Kunzite: What is it?  
  
Anonymous space guard #2: It appears to be Venus's Ark, but it is heavily damaged, and there is something behind it also.  
  
Kunzite: Quick magnify on the unknown object.  
  
Anonymous space guard #1: It seems to be some sort of monster, and it's almost as big as Venus's Ark.  
  
Anonymous space guard #2: I've just picked up a distress call from the ship, it's weak but it's there.  
  
Kunzite: Prepare the dock for Venus's Ark, but order all men to fire at that monster. I'm leaving to inform Prince Endymion, than I'm going to meet Venus.  
  
Anonymous space guard #3: All men fire at the beast, coordinates sector B, area 5, 12, 54, and prepare the dock for Venus's Ark.  
  
Back on the Ark-  
  
Artemis: We better hurry up and dock, so they can take care of that monster.  
  
Venus: Right, divert all power to the engines, and take us their immediately.  
  
Artemis pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel, and the Ark sped off to the dock. Leaving the monster far behind them. The ship docked with the space dock, with Kunzite being the first to meet them. Meanwhile about 40 laser cannons fired at the area where the monster was, totally destroying him.  
  
On a side note, I the author would like to present this monster with the "Fastest Dying Monster" award.  
  
At the space dock-  
  
Kunzite: Are you all right, Venus?  
  
Venus: Yes, but Jupiter, Triton, and Morbid need immediate medical attention.  
  
Morbid: No, not me, I'm feeling better now.  
  
Mars: I'm heading to my room.  
  
Venus: I rather you get medical attention now though Morbid. Also my ship need will need substantially lots of repairs.  
  
Kunzite: We will get a crew on that tomorrow till then you must rest Venus.  
  
A medical team soon arrived, and checked everyone out. Morbid and Triton were allowed to go to their rooms. However Jupiter had to be immediately hospitalized.  
  
Venus: Artemis, I want you to inform the Queen of what has happened.  
  
Artemis: Right away.  
  
Everyone went to his or her respective destinations. Artemis promptly arrived at the Queens chambers. He was given immediate admission.  
  
Artemis: Queen Serenity, I have some grave news to report.  
  
Queen Serenity: I know already about these new monsters, Mars informed me on her way to her room.  
  
Artemis: Did she also tell you about Pyre?  
  
Queen Serenity: Yes, soon we'll send out a group to resurrect him, but first let us all rest.  
  
Artemis: Yes, your majesty.  
  
In Mars room on the moon-  
  
Mars (in her head): Pyre, you gave such a noble sacrifice. I swear on the planet Mars, I will be the one that resurrects you. You will not of died in vain.  
  
In the core of Planet Metallia-  
  
King Metallia: So Juno failed, she did well to not return even If she did survive. It is too late to go back now. Soon they will figure out where the monsters came from. Now is the time to weaken and destroy those Sailor Scouts and Knights. Juni come forth!  
  
A young lady stepped out in front of Metallia; she was the second general in King Metallia's army. She was 4'8" in height and wore a loose fitting brown jumpsuit, and her brown hair was almost waist length. Unlike her younger brother she at least had a tan on her face. On her forehead she wore a headband that was made of many colors. The most odd thing about her was the fact that her eyes were made of the same mix of colors her headband was.  
  
Juni: Yes master?  
  
King Metallia: It is now your turn, go forth and do not fail where your brother did. Oh, and one more thing, like I have told others, never underestimate your enemy.  
  
Juni: I am not as stupid as my brother. You will not see failure from me; I am the master of Golems. Our strength is unrivaled.  
  
King Metallia: See that you don't.  
  
Juni: I will start by eliminating the weakest one. Earth Golem rise and follow me.  
  
In the Moon's Hospital-  
  
Another Knight is talking to a doctor, he is Den, Jupiter's Knight.  
  
Den is Japanese for thunder. He is 5'2" and has emerald green eyes. His armor is reminiscent of traditional samurai armor, however the only weapons he seems to have is a pair of nunchucks. His armor was in a green, and yellow color scheme, but as quick as a ninja, can discard his armor to fight unhindered by the weight.  
  
Den: How is she?  
  
Doctor: She has been severely weakened by the dark realms magic. She will need to rest a little longer.  
  
Den: Can she talk yet?  
  
Doctor: Well just for a bit, but she must conserve her energy.  
  
Den entered Jupiter's room; she was awake like she was expecting him.  
  
Den: I am so sorry, Jupiter, I should have been with you during the training camp, instead of going off to the mountains and train.  
  
Jupiter: No, there was no way of telling that we would have been attacked. You shouldn't concern yourself.  
  
Den: But I am your protector, you know there is no way for me to forgive myself, and I won't leave your side until you are well.  
  
Jupiter: There's no reason to do that, nothing is going to happen to me while I am here.  
  
Laughter echoed throughout the room.  
  
Juni: That is so sweet, it almost makes me want to croak over and die! Earth Golem go and eliminate them all now.  
  
Jupiter: It's them, Den get help now!  
  
Den: I'll never leave your side now. Take this!  
  
Den threw his Jade Green rose at Juni, it hit her square in the jaw.  
  
Juni: How dare you, take him out first Earth Golem.  
  
The Earth Golem charged at Den ready to strike. Meanwhile Den pulled out his nunchucks.  
  
Den: Thunder Blues!  
  
The chains grew in length, while the un-held ends of the nunchucks turned to blue lightning bolts and flew at Earth Golem. There was a couple of flashes and deafening thunder, and when it all stopped the Earth Golem was wrapped up in the chains and several bruises and cracks covered him where the ends struck. Luckily the thunder also alerted the nearby scouts and knights.  
  
Sailor Neptune was the first to arrive.  
  
Neptune: Tidal Wave!  
  
A tidal wave flew from Neptune's hands and struck the Golem washing him away, however the mud disappeared in a flash of light. Juni was struck in awe that her Golem was so easily defeated. Then another knight entered, his name was Atlas.  
  
Atlas was 5'11" and had amber brown eyes that seemed like they could calm the strongest fires. He wore brown leather leggings over some blue jeans, and metallic wrist guards, but he only wore a cotton shirt with a yellow rose embroidered on its back to protect his chest. In his right hand he carried a sturdy war hammer.  
  
Atlas: Seismic Wave!  
  
Atlas smashed the air between him and Juni, sending immense seismic waves that were easily visible. The area around Juni started to distort, and she disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Atlas: Did we get her?  
  
Den: I don't think so.  
  
Back on Planet Metallia-  
  
King Metallia: You did not take my advice, you thought you could take on one Knight inside the castle, that's like going to the enemy and saying I'm going to kill you as soon as I ready my weapon!  
  
Juni: Huh?  
  
King Metallia filled with rage got up and smashed Juni with his fist.  
  
King Metallia: Let that knock some sense into you.  
  
Juni: But at least we didn't lose anyone this time. The changed Earth Golem into a Mud Golem. Mud Golem are you ready for another try?  
  
King Metallia: Wait till tomorrow and take another Golem with you. 


	6. Quests beginning

1 Chapter 5: Quests beginning  
  
The Queen's throne room-  
  
The queen is seated at her throne, surrounding her are her daughter Usagi, and the four inner senshi scouts: Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus, and three inner senshi knights: Mercurious, Den, and Cupid. Just behind them are the four outer senshi scouts: Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto, and four outer senshi knights: Morbid, Triton, Atlas, and Chronos.  
  
Mercurious was about 5'3", he had dark blue eyes, so dark it seemed that it was an icy fire inside of them. He wore around him a sturdy set of robes made in a dark blue and light blue color scheme. In his right hand he carried a 7 feet tall staff at the top two blades curved upward, while two curved down. Between the two blades at the top was a spark of ice that seemed to hover between them. At the bottom there was also a large spike.  
  
Cupid was the smallest knight with only a height of 4'10"; his eyes were not visible since they were hidden behind his curly blond hair. He wore buckler on his left arm, and a quiver on his back filled with arrows. He wore a white suit similar to the moonlight knights, only without the headdress and mask. In his right arm he carried a small yet sturdy bow that seemed to glow whenever a shadow fell upon it.  
  
And finally, Chronos was 5'6" and had dark purple eyes; his hair was also purple and arranged in a spiky formation. Unlike Pluto he had little control over time and little over space, however he had immense powers of ESP. Some called him the Paladin of Time, for he wore a purple suit of plate mail, but he wore no helmet. He had a cape that seemed to be the stars themselves, it was all black and it seemed that stars shone from it.  
  
Queen Serenity: We will begin the meeting when everyone is here.  
  
Morbid: I wish they would hurry; I want to begin this as soon as possible.  
  
Sailor Saturn: Morbid, please. You need to learn some patience.  
  
Artemis and Luna enter, followed by Prince Endymion, and his four generals: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite.  
  
Queen Serenity: Now we can start. As you all have heard, we have a powerful enemy out there. Also.  
  
Morbid: Powerful? Hah, more like pathetically weak.  
  
Triton: Morbid, wait till she is done.  
  
Queen Serenity: As I was saying, also we have also lost poor Pyre. He sacrificed himself to save Jupiter, and to defeat one of the enemies' generals. The topic at hand is that we must resurrect him before 48 hours is up, but we must also keep defenses up here, while at the same time someone must go and try and find out more about the enemy.  
  
Mars: 48 hours, what can we do to resurrect him?  
  
Queen Serenity: As legend goes there are four swords on the moon that protect us, they keep us from aging, and can be used to resurrect us in a certain time frame, after 48 hours they must be reborn with a new memory. All we know is that one of them the Thunder-Dragon Scimitar is somewhere near the Sea of Clouds, and that another one the Ice-Falcon Saber is somewhere in the Sea of Cold. You will form three groups of five, and Prince Endymion, and his four generals I have a special mission for you.  
  
Venus: Me, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and hmm. we need a knight.  
  
Den: Please let me join you.  
  
Venus: Ok! We will take the job of retrieving the swords.  
  
Pluto: Me, Chronos, Saturn, Morbid, and Triton will defend the castle.  
  
Neptune: Me, Uranus, Cupid, Mercurious, and Atlas will take on the job of trying to find out more about the enemy.  
  
Artemis: Luna and I will stay by Usagi's side, just in case.  
  
Venus: Ok let's head out.  
  
Venus, Pluto, and Neptune's groups left, leaving the Prince and his 4 generals.  
  
Prince Endymion: And what does the Queen want of us?  
  
Queen Serenity: Mars has sensed something from Metallia; I want you to move all of the planet's moons, except this one to Jupiter and Saturn for safety reasons. Also I want the five of you to go to Metallia and check it out.  
  
Prince Endymion: But of course.  
  
Prince Endymion and his four generals left, only leaving the Queen, Luna, Artemis, and Princess Usagi.  
  
Queen Serenity: Luna, Artemis I want the two of you to defend Usagi with your life if it is required.  
  
Luna and Artemis: Yes your majesty.  
  
Usagi left being escorted by Luna and Artemis.  
  
Outside the palace-  
  
Venus: Well let's get started the Sea of Cold is the closest to us, so let's head there first.  
  
Pluto: Let four of us keep watch from the towers, and one of us will guard the halls.  
  
Neptune: Well let's start by heading to every planet, and gather information. Venus may we borrow your ship once it is repaired?  
  
Venus: Sure, I won't need it anytime soon.  
  
Pluto: Then let us all get started; we have a lot of work to do and little time.  
  
They all went their separate ways.  
  
Elsewhere on Planet Metallia-  
  
Juni: Well let's see Mud Golem go fetch the Fire Golem, we will attack Venus's party first.  
  
Mud Golem: Yes mistress Juni.  
  
The golem tapped one of the others to awaken him, and then the three disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Air Golem: She didn't take me? I'll show her!  
  
Air Golem disappeared in a flash of light also.  
  
Back on the Moon-  
  
Venus: I think the Sea of Cold is just over that ridge.  
  
There were three flashes of light.  
  
Juni: You'll never live long enough to make it though.  
  
Den: YOU! Thunder Blues!  
  
Before Den could release his attack the Mud Golem attacked from behind, and smacked him down.  
  
Jupiter: Den! Wild Surge!  
  
As soon as Jupiter started to charge up her attack, the fire golem charred her with his flames.  
  
Mercury: Jupiter! Den! Take this vile monster! Wings of the Falcon!  
  
Mercury charged up some ice in front of her, than they formed into a falcon almost as big as her. It looked down at the fire golem, screeched, and than flew right at it. The fire golem tried to block but the falcon was too fast, it swooped down and flew into the Fire Golem, turning it into ice almost immediately.  
  
Juni: Fire Golem re-ignite yourself!  
  
Venus: Love Cat Dagger!  
  
Venus leaped at Juni, but before she got far the Mud Golem fired a ball of mud at her grounding her before her attack was even started.  
  
Mars: Ember Rage!  
  
The Marble sized fireballs flew at the Mud Golem and turned him back into an Earth Golem.  
  
Den: Let's try this again. Thunder Blues!  
  
The nunchucks flew and hit and captured the Earth Golem once again. While the Fire and Earth Golem were restrained Jupiter got up again, and so did Venus.  
  
Venus: Once again, Love Cat Dagger!  
  
Her target was Juni once again.  
  
Jupiter: Wild Surge!  
  
The surge hit all three of them, and right after Juni recovered Venus's attack hit her. Juni began to scream.  
  
Juni: Fire Golem, use the ice to turn to a steam golem, now!  
  
The ice melted from the Fire Golem, and his flames disappeared and were replaced by steam.  
  
Mercury: Wings of the Falcon!  
  
Mercury this time targeted Juni.  
  
Mars: Ember Rage!  
  
She too was targeting Juni.  
  
Jupiter: Wild Surge!  
  
The surge was also targeted mainly at Juni.  
  
Venus: Love Cat Dagger!  
  
Unlike everyone else she targeted the Earth Golem.  
  
Den: Take this Golem, Electro Spark!  
  
A spark of electricity flew through the nunchucks chains and shocked the restrained Earth Golem. Once everything settled down the Earth Golem was defeated, and Juni was seriously hurt.  
  
Juni: How dare you! Steam Golem attack them now!  
  
The Steam Golem seemed to get larger and larger, and then finally he burst releasing incredibly hot steam, that singed everyone seriously including Juni herself.  
  
Juni: You idiot, you hit me also!  
  
Den: You can just go away now, Juni! Thunder Blues!  
  
A large tornado swallowed up Den right after Den called out his attack.  
  
Air Golem: You made a mistake not taking me Juni.  
  
Juni: This is why you never listen to me!  
  
Air Golem: Enough!  
  
The Air Golem whistled and high winds dispersed and killed the Steam Golem, and then blew Juni all the way back to Metallia.  
  
Mars: Who does he think he is? Ember Rage!  
  
The Air Golem made the mistake of trying to blow the fireballs away, for the instant his winds hit it they expanded and burst. As the air around him heated up he was soon destroyed.  
  
Venus: This is getting a bit too easy, don't you all think? Well were almost there so let's continue over the horizon.  
  
Back on Metallia-  
  
Metallia: JUNI!!!  
  
Juni: Y. y. yes my lord?  
  
Metallia: You have failed twice! I am giving you one more chance and then it's three strikes and your out!  
  
Juni: Yes my lord, you won't see it again.  
  
Suddenly an alarm went off.  
  
Metallia: It seems we have some guest; I shall go and meet them. Meanwhile, Juni I want you to lead an assault on Neptune's group. 


	7. The Ice-Falcon Saber revealed!

1 Chapter 6: The Ice-Falcon Saber revealed!  
  
On planet Metallia-  
  
Metallia: Juni leave now, I want you to stall Neptune's group from leaving as much as possible.  
  
Juni: Yes, Thunder Golem come forth, we're leaving.  
  
Juni and the Thunder Golem disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Metallia: Juna! I want you to keep stalling the inner senshi.  
  
A young woman jumped down from her hiding place in the ceiling, she was the third general. She was 5'2" tall and wore a red ninja suit, her eyes could barely be seen past her close fitting mask. Behind the mask a blond ponytail poked out. On both arms she wore two black armlets. On her back and on both sides of her she wore swords, and she was also known for being the master of hidden weapons.  
  
Juna: Yes, my lord. Unlike my brother and two sisters I do not depend on others to do my work. I have trained myself to be the ultimate fighter; they stand little chance of surviving my attacks.  
  
Metallia: See that they don't. Now be off.  
  
Juna disappeared in a flash of light disguised by a smoke bomb. King Metallia also disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Planet Metallia's outer atmosphere in a Lumina diplomat ship-  
  
Prince Endymion: We are almost there, is everyone ready?  
  
Kunzite: Yes we are.  
  
Prince Endymion: All right, remember this is strictly a diplomatic mission. It has been years since King Metallia has even sent any word to anyone if they are ok. It all started about 15 years ago when a comet struck the planet. When we tried to help out, they refused any visitors and said that there was some sort of poisonous gas that sent everyone underground. It will be our mission to make sure everyone is ok.  
  
Zoisite: Sounds kind of fishy to me.  
  
Prince Endymion: What is?  
  
Zoisite: The fact that they won't let us near the planet, it's like their trying to hide something.  
  
Kunzite: Nonsense!  
  
Jadeite: But why has it taken us this long to check on them?  
  
Prince Endymion: Every time we have gotten near the planet, they send warning shots to leave. They claim the gas is still around, however some of our best scientist have invented a shielding system to protect both the ship and everything within 60 feet of it from the gas.  
  
Nephrite: Then what are we waiting for?  
  
Zoisite: We're making sure they don't fire first.  
  
King Metallia (over a speaker): Please, do not approach the planet; the gas is still present on the surface.  
  
Prince Endymion: We have a shielding system to protect us.  
  
King Metallia (over a speaker): Fine, the approach, but approach slowly to make sure your safe.  
  
The ship slowly descended through the atmosphere, landing near the entrance of a cave that was sealed by an airlock. The prince and his four generals exited the ship and entered the airlock.  
  
Jadeite: I didn't see any gas out there.  
  
Nephrite: Maybe the ship landing blew most of it away from the area.  
  
There was a clanking noise, and then the airlock opened to the other side. When the five of them looked the king himself greeted them. King Metallia greeted them in his true form, he was an old man that stood about 5'2", but since he was leaning mainly on his staff he was only 4'10". His eyes were a calm brown color, and most of him was hidden behind an old, color-faded robe.  
  
Endymion: How are you King Metallia?  
  
Metallia: Just fine, it has been ages since anyone has visited us.  
  
Jadeite (in his head): Gee. and I wonder why that is!  
  
Metallia stared at Jadeite as though he had read his mind, and with a sparkle in his eye he told them to follow him, and they all walked down the corridor. They came to a dining room, and everyone was seated, and soon a large meal was delivered.  
  
Metallia: So tell me what has brought the five of you here?  
  
Endymion: Well for one we did this to make sure everything is ok over here; it has been ages since you have sent word of this planet's condition. And the second reason we have arrived is the fact that someone is sending out monsters to attack us, and we are wondering if they have attacked you, or have any information on them.  
  
Metallia: I have no information on these monsters, we have been confined to the underground for quite some time now, and the only things that attack us are the rebel armies down here.  
  
Back on the moon in front of a temple-  
  
Venus's group has just discovered a temple near the Sea of Cold. Above the entrance there was an engraving in ice of a falcon.  
  
Juna: Let me take a guess, you want the Ice-Falcon Saber? You'll need to defeat me to gain entry. Oh and another thing, this is weapon or hand-to- hand combat only.  
  
Den: All right, I'll fight you in weapon combat.  
  
Den pulled out both nunchucks, and held them together. They melted together and in their place there was a 3-part nunchuck. Juna then pulled out one of her swords.  
  
Juna: I accept the challenge.  
  
Den and Juna began the match. Den would block Juna's sword with one part of the nunchuck, and then strike with another. For a while Den had the upper hand until Juna pulled out a second sword. Then they were evenly matched, with Juna getting an occasional strike on Den.  
  
Elsewhere at the Moon Space Dock-  
  
Technician #1: Well the repairs are all complete and the ship is ready to depart.  
  
All the sudden the room was rocked by a large explosion. Seconds later Juni and her Thunder Golem emerged from the ship.  
  
Juni: Attack the ship again, Thunder Golem!  
  
The Thunder Golem beat its chest a few times, and a large surge of electricity formed in front of it and was sent loose on the ships hull tearing it apart.  
  
Neptune: No, we got to stop him! But if I attack the water will shock us all.  
  
Mercurious: Fine then I'll take him down. Frozen Wasteland!  
  
Mercurious lifted his staff, and the ice spark started to expand to about a foot in diameter. It shrank an inch, then it exploded, and the whole room was temporarily frozen. Than the ice disappeared, leaving only Juni and the Thunder Golem frozen.  
  
Atlas smiled, than raised his hammer.  
  
Atlas: Seismic Waves!  
  
Atlas hit the air between him and the Thunder Golem. The Thunder Golem cracked then faded into nothingness. A small spark from the Thunder Golem flew at Juni, and her ice began to melt.  
  
Uranus: No you don't. Meteor Storm!  
  
Uranus raised her hands, and the skies began to tremble. Then out of nowhere about 50 meteors all about baseball sized flew from the sky and at Juni. Just before they struck Juni broke free, but not fast enough to dodge the attack. All 50 meteors struck their target. Juni was severely bruised up from the attack.  
  
Juni: No you don't!  
  
Juni waved her hand and the Thunder Golem's spark returned. She threw it into the Ark's cockpit, and it fried all of the computers inside. Juni laughed and reclaimed the spark.  
  
Sailor Knight Cupid: Heart Break Shoot!  
  
Cupid pulled out an arrow and readied it in his bow; he steadied the bow and pulled back the arrow. The arrow glowed at the tip, and flew from bow. The arrowhead turned into a giant yellow heart. The arrow struck Juni and the heart shattered as it hit Juni. Juni fell to the ground and smashed the Thunder Golem by accident.  
  
Juni: This isn't over yet, not by a long shot.  
  
Juni disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the technicians to repair the Ark once again.  
  
Technician #2: This is going to take a couple of minutes to repair.  
  
Back to the battle between Juna and Den-  
  
Den had several cuts on him, while Juna had only bruises.  
  
Den: I forfeit theirs no way I can beat skill like that.  
  
Juna: Fine then, who's next then?  
  
Jupiter: I challenge you to a battle of hand-to-hand combat.  
  
Juna: And I accept.  
  
Jupiter and Juna both warmed up, and then stood their ground. Jupiter was the first to attack. For a while they exchanged blows that kept missing, then Jupiter saw a weakness in Juna's fighting technique, she was mainly concentrating on hitting her with her fist and that she wasn't paying attention to her feet. Jupiter made a split second decision and swept Juna with her feet. Juna went toppling back, when Jupiter was just about to tackle her, to keep her down, Juna raised her hands and a puff of smoke blinded Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter: Ah! My eyes!  
  
Venus: Obviously she doesn't play by the rules, so neither do we.  
  
Mercury: Let's put her on ice. Wings of the Falcon!  
  
The falcon was created in front of her, but instead of flying towards Juna, it instead flew inside the temple.  
  
Mercury: Huh?  
  
The temple began to shake, and then an ominous voice sounded throughout the whole area.  
  
Ominous voice: Only those who are pure of heart may discover the swords. All those who are evil, will be exiled from the area.  
  
The temple flashed and then Juna disappeared. Than the engraving of the falcon above the door cracked open, and than a saber flew out of the opening. It floated around for a while, the hovered in front of Mercury. Mercury without thinking reached out and grabbed the saber. Upon grasping it a hilt appeared at her side, she quickly stored the saber in the hilt.  
  
Venus: All right Mercury.  
  
The temple flashed again, and everyone's wounds disappeared. Than the doors to the temple closed.  
  
Venus: Yahoo! Now let's head to the Sea of Clouds. 


	8. The kidnapping, and the start of a journ...

Chapter 7: The kidnapping, and the start of a journey.  
  
In the dining room in Planet Metallia-  
  
Endymion: What about these rebels you mentioned?  
  
Metallia: They roam the halls and usually kidnap people and try to start a revolt.  
  
Malachite: Do you think they could be responsible for these monster attacks?  
  
Metallia: No! I mean no, they barely can get weapons for themselves.  
  
Jadeite (in his head): I have a bad feeling about this; I think he knows more than he is telling.  
  
Metallia's eyes once again settled no Jadeite giving Jadeite even more doubt. While everyone was busy talking Metallia's hands went under the table, and he pressed a button. The walls began to shake, and then a gas filled the room.  
  
Metallia: It's those rebels!  
  
Zoisite: No one breath in the gas, it looks like sleeping gas.  
  
Within seconds no one could see anything the gas had gotten too thick. Since no one could see they didn't notice Metallia was already gone. Once everyone had passed out from the gas, a vacuum sucked all the gas out, and Metallia had returned with soldiers.  
  
Metallia: The fools take them to the prison. Someone send a message to the moon; inform them that rebels took them captive, and that we'll take care off it. Oh, and Juni keep stalling Neptune's group.  
  
Juni: As you wish, but my lord, has anyone heard anything from my sister?  
  
Metallia: No, but I'm sure she is fine.  
  
Juni: May I have permission to wake the 13 Psycho-Golems?  
  
Metallia: Oh, I see what you plan to do. You have my permission.  
  
The halls echoed with laughter.  
  
In the Moon's space dock-  
  
Neptune: Any idea how much longer till your done with the repairs?  
  
Technician #1: Almost done, we just need to test drive her real quickly.  
  
Technician #2: Since some of the parts were outdated, we were able to upgrade some of the ship, we also added some other stuff to it, but you can read about that off of the computer once you depart.  
  
Technician #1: Ok, start her up!  
  
Someone inside the ship pressed a button and the ship hummed back to life.  
  
Technician #1: All right, you can leave now.  
  
Uranus: Where should we head to first?  
  
Neptune: Let's head to Mercury first.  
  
Everyone entered the ship except the technicians. Atlas was in the back, just finishing putting on the supplies. The hanger opened and the ship took off. After the ship had left, the moon received the bad news.  
  
Moon communications room-  
  
Com-screen: We regret to inform you that Prince Endymion, and his four generals, were kidnapped today by rebels. Please do not approach the planet; we will take care of these scoundrels. We will send new news when we receive it.  
  
Usagi: Endymion?  
  
Queen Serenity: No.  
  
Sailor Pluto: Endymion! No!  
  
Sailor Saturn: Don't despair Pluto, they will rescue him. I know they will.  
  
Somewhere near the Sea of showers-  
  
Mercury: Wow this sword is really amazing.  
  
Jupiter: Now were off to get my sword.  
  
Venus: We're nearly there, after we pass the Bay of Rainbows, we'll be at the Sea of Clouds.  
  
Mars: We only have 38 hours left let's hurry!  
  
On Venus's Ark-  
  
Neptune: Did you here that transmission? The prince was kidnapped.  
  
Uranus: We can't worry about that right now. Our mission is to find out information about the enemy.  
  
Mercurious: I, can sense my home planet Mercury nearby, I am almost home. The powers grow within me. On our own planets we are much stronger.  
  
Cupid: I know what you mean. We are just passing my planet now; maybe we should check by their next.  
  
Neptune: Sure thing, we should be at Mercury soon enough.  
  
Within a couple of minutes they had arrived on Planet Mercury. Mercurious was the first to jump out of the ship.  
  
Planet Mercury although next to the sun, was one of the best vacation spots in the universe. It was protected by an eternal freeze over the planet; everything was made out of ice including the buildings. So while you had ice everywhere the sun kept the planet nice and toasty at the same time.  
  
Juni: Welcome home fool!  
  
Mercurious: Huh? It's you again!  
  
Atlas: You show your face once again, haven't you learned your lesson yet, you can't beat us.  
  
Juni: No, I can't, but I can have a whole planet full of people stall you.  
  
Mercurious: WHAT!  
  
Juni: Psycho-Golem of Ice, bring doom upon this planet, and control its inhabitants.  
  
An immense golem constructed from purple ice rose from the ground. Its eyes flashed and the planet began to shake. Once everyone was on the streets, its eyes flashed again, and the planets inhabitant's eyes turned purple. Crowds of people ran at the three knights, and two scouts.  
  
Juni: Have fun!  
  
Once saying this Juni disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Mercurious: Be careful, do not harm the people. They are being controlled.  
  
Atlas: Seismic Waves!  
  
The waves hit the golem full force, and did little more than stun him temporarily.  
  
Mercurious: No! I call upon the powers of Mercury!  
  
Elsewhere near the Bay of Rainbows-  
  
Mercury: Huh? I just sensed something from my planet.  
  
Venus: What is it?  
  
Mercury: I don't know.  
  
Back on Mercury-  
  
Mercurious was beginning to glow slightly. As though he was drawing powers directly from the planet itself.  
  
Mercurious: How dare you mess with my home. ON BEHALF OF MERCURY I WILL PUNISH YOU! DEEP FREEZE ANNIHILATION!  
  
The universe stood still, as the planet mercury glowed briefly. Back on the planet dark blue ice encased the Psycho-Golem of Ice, and all the black energies from the people flew back at it. The ice shattered into thousands of pieces, leaving nothing but ice particles on the ground. Mercurious passed out.  
  
Floating somewhere in a negative universe-  
  
Pyre: Huh? That came from Mercurious, what would make him use that attack? It threatens ones very life to use their most powerful attacks. Well no matter a great battle is about to begin; I must keep training to learn new attacks with my spheres. I just hope I am revived before it is too late.  
  
Back on Mercury-  
  
Mercurious woke up to find himself in the Ark's medical bay.  
  
Neptune: Ah, your awake, well rest you'll need it.  
  
Mercurious: What happened, and what's this?  
  
Mercurious looked down at his chest, and there was a light blue amulet on his neck.  
  
Neptune: You destroyed that Psycho-Golem of Ice that what. We talked with an elder from a nearby village, he told us they knew nothing, but someone else might. He also gave you that amulet, which links your energy with that of your planet, so it's like you're always on your planet. So we're heading to Venus now. Just sleep now, and regain your strength.  
  
In the prison cells of Metallia-  
  
Prince Endymion and his four generals were placed in five separate cells, but next to each other. The cells were arranged in a circular formation, and were constructed of black energy, that would zap anyone that touched them. An elevator was going down to greet the five of them. When it landed King Metallia was in his Dark form.  
  
King Metallia's Dark form was almost 11'2" and he was almost composed of nothing but shadows. Only his red eyes glowed past the darkness, when he raised his hands the reality around it rippled like water. His voice boomed throughout the area, nearly deafening everyone.  
  
Metallia: Welcome to the prison cells of Metallia, no one escapes alive, so don't try.  
  
Malachite: Who are you!  
  
Metallia: You won't be escaping so I might as well tell you. I am King Metallia, leader of the Metallia army, and ruler of this planet. It is my mission to rid this universe of all that is good.  
  
Jadeite: I knew there was something fishy about you!  
  
Nephrite: You will pay! Power of the stars! Give me the strength I need!  
  
Nephrite began to glow a whitish-blue color, he rushed at the entrance to his cell to strike it, when the black energy lashed out striking him back.  
  
Metallia: Do not try, I told you already you can't escape.  
  
Zoisite: You won't get away with this!  
  
Metallia: Let's see someone stop me.  
  
The elevator left with Metallia.  
  
Malachite: Let's sit and think of a way to escape from here.  
  
Somewhere in the negative universe-  
  
Pyre: Oh no! They have the prince. there's only one thing to do, I need to find Sailor Knight Arthur, he must be somewhere in here.  
  
Pyre flew off through the emptiness looking for the Knight of the Moon.  
  
In Metallia's throne room-  
  
Metallia: Ha ha ha, now nothing can stop us. June come here!  
  
A young woman emerged from the floor, and the room lit up a bit. She was about 5'2" and had waist length green hair. She wore upon her an organic carapace made of various plants that covered her entire body. Her eyes were a sparkling sky blue, and upon her head she wore a wreath of flowers.  
  
June: You called my lord?  
  
Metallia: Yes I did, I want you to start an assault on the Moon Palace.  
  
June: Yes my lord.  
  
A shower of cherry blossom flowers surrounded June and she was gone in a flash of light. 


End file.
